


It was an accident

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: Ilhoon’s bed is broken. They've never had a couch. Sleeping on two chairs wouldn’t be the most comfortable experience.





	It was an accident

**Author's Note:**

> for day3 of iljaeweekmarch19

Ilhoon’s bed is broken. They've never had a couch. Sleeping on two chairs wouldn’t be the most comfortable experience. 

“Just sleep in Sungjae’s bed,” Changsub suggests. 

“You,” Ilhoon said, pointing at his friend. “Shut up. You broke my bed.”

“Sorry, it was an accident,” Changsub laughs. “I’ll buy you a new bed, I promise.”

“Okay, but can you please do it before night? I don’t want to sleep on the ground.” 

“You don’t have to,” Changsub shrugs. “You can sleep in Sungjae’s bed.”

“But I don’t want to. He snores too loud.”

“Just be honest,” Changsub pats his friend's back. “You’re panicking because you like him. Everyone knows.”

Ilhoon wants to protest and deny it but before he can say anything, the door opens with a creak. “I heard we’ll sleep together.” Sungjae enters the room with a curious look and walks to Ilhoon. “I just got home but Hyunsik told me what happened.” The three of them are standing in front of the bed. “How the hell did you break it?” Sungjae sighs dramatically. “What did you two do?” 

“He jumped on it,” Ilhoon answers. “Apparently, this bed wasn’t as strong as I thought it was.”

“I’ll buy you a new one, I promise.” Changsub says, staring at the bed. 

“Of course you’ll buy one.” Ilhoon nods and turns his head to Sungjae. “Can I sleep with you?”

“Yeah,” Sungjae smiles at his flatmate. It’s Simó sincere and makes Ilhoon giddy. 

They’re tucked in bed a few hours later. They aren’t too close but not so far either. It’s a pretty uncomfortable distance between them. And they know this distance is not just physical. There is something between them, they both know. They just don’t want to admit it. Cooking together, shopping together, going on small dates which they literally call dates but act as if it’s just between friend. Sometimes they cuddle on the armchair while watching tv and eventually fall asleep. But they never cross any boundaries. They don’t kiss, they don’t touch each other in a sexual way. They do hold hands and they like it very much but both of them are scared to make the first move. 

And it’s been like this for almost two years now. Ever since they decided to live together. Just the two of them. 

They met in high school at the bus stop and somehow ended up talking. It’s been more than seven years now. 

If someone would ask them when they started developing feelings for each other, they wouldn’t be able to answer. It just happened. 

Sungjae plays on his phone with a game Hyunsik showed him in the afternoon. Ilhoon is reading a book. 

“I didn’t ask it before, but how did it exactly happen?” Sungjae drops his phone on his chest and stares at the ceiling. 

“I don’t know. We were playing that video game and we made a bet. The winner gets something,” he explained, closing his box. “And he won so he started jumping and laughing and he jumped on my bed, but I don’t know how and we just heard a loud noise and my bed just broke.”

“Oh, really? I thought-” He stops mid-sentence. “Nevermind.”

“What did you think? Don’t stop mid-sentence you coward,” Ilhoon puts his book on the ground. 

“It’s just… I thought you two were… You know,” Sungjae face turns red. 

Ilhoon lets out a chuckle. “Do I know?”

“Yes, you know. The thing.” Sungjae turns to his side. “I thought you two were dating.”

“What? Changsub? And me? Dating?” A forced laugh escapes his mouth. “Why would you thought that?”

“Because you spend a lot of time with him. Especially in the last few weeks.” Sungjae pouts. It’s adorable. 

Ilhoon his fingers through Sungjae’s hair. “We’re just friends, silly.”

“Really?” Sungjae raised one eyebrow. “Look, you can tell me if you and Cha-”

“We’re not,” Ilhoon says again. “I don’t like him.”

“Are you not?” 

“Of course not,” he sighs. “I like someone, you know. His birthday was close so I asked him to help me with the preparations.”

“Oh, so you like someone. Great.” Sungjae huffs and closes his eyes. “And you told him this before me.” He opens one eye. “Who is it? Do I know him? And I thought you only make birthday parties for me. But looks like I’m not that special.”

“Sungjae, are you serious?” Ilhoon frowns. “It’s you. I’m talking about you.”

“Me?” He sits up, so fast his phone falls on the ground. But he couldn’t care about it less. Ilhoon likes him. 

“Me too. I like you too.” 

They’re just sitting there for a minute which feels like years. It’s awkward and unbelievable and so happy at the same time. It makes them dizzy. 

“Let’s sleep!” Ilhoon says suddenly. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

Sungjae just laughs and crawls close to Ilhoon. “Good night, hyung!”

“Good night, Sungjae!”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
